Angpao
by karikazuka
Summary: "Sasuke, Gong xi fa cai!" / "Gong xi fa cai!" / "Kiong hi Kiong hi!" / Di Imlek tahun ini, ada suatu hal yang membuat Sakura tidak berhenti berdebar tiap kali mengingatnya. Dan itu karena Sasuke. \SasuSaku/ Drabble


**Angpao**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku Drabble**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana kalau menikah denganku saja?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Merah di mana-mana.

Bukan darah. Jelas bukan.

Bukan cat juga. Bukan. Cat ruangan kelas tidak mungkin merah, kan?

Semua warna merah itu berasal dari amplop-amplop kecil yang digantung di atas sebuah pohon cemara mini yang sengaja diletakkan di pojok depan kelas.

Kelas 11-1 memang sedang ramai-ramainya di hari pertama masuk sekolah mereka—setelah hari raya imlek yang jatuh pada hari minggu kemarin. Ada yang pamer sepatu baru, tas baru, jam tangan baru, pernak-pernik baru. Ada juga yang berbagi oleh-oleh atau hanya sekedar mengucapkan selamat imlek pada kawan-kawannya.

"Cieee, tahun baru, pacar baru nih yeee!"

"Hehehehe … _Gong xi gong xi_~!"

"_Gong xi fa cai!"_

"_Kiong hi Kiong hi!"_

Semuanya pada ribut menggantungkan kertas angpao—amplop unik merah dengan tulisan Kanji—yang tujuannya untuk memeriahkan pohon cemara mini di sudut depan kelas mereka. Padahal itu 'kan tidak boleh.

Lain halnya dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia tak kunjung lekas bergabung dengan dengan kawan-kawannya malah berjalan menuju seseorang dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

Gadis itu menarik napas diam-diam dan berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin seraya berkata, "Sasuke, _Gong xi fa cai!_"

"…"

Hening.

Yang diberi ucapan bukannya menjawab hanya mengangguk seadanya. Ia melanjutkan acara menyapunya yang memang ditugaskan pada hari senin tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun dengan sapaan gadis berambut permen kapas itu.

"Sakuraaaa!"

"Cieeee, yang dapat angpao banyaaak!"

"Ehehehee … Sini ayo sini!"

Gadis berhelai merah muda di kepalanya itu menoleh sekilas dan segera berbalik menjauhi Sasuke yang diberinya sapa barusan. Sedikit rasa kecewa menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Apakah ia begitu dibenci?

Kenapa Sasuke bahkan memberinya tatapan seolah meremehkannya dengan wajah datar seperti itu?

Apakah ia tidak pantas mengucapkan salam?

Apakah … Ia terlalu menjiikkan? Terlalu ganjen?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar selagi ia berbicang-bincang dengan para teman-temannya. Ia yang tergelak dan terus tersenyum ceria itu, sebenarnya memikirkan banyak hal dalam hatinya.

Serasa tercubit hatinya. Sakit.

Apa … Sasuke mengiranya dirinya hanya berusaha mencari perhatian saja?

Ia tahu penggemar Sasuke Uchiha ratusan di sekolah ini, belum lagi di kelas-kelas lain. Tidak kaget kalau akhirnya Sasuke hanya menganggapnya 'cari muka'.

Tapi tidak begitu. Ia tidak begitu.

Ia hanya … Suka ….

Suka yang disimpan diam-diam. Tanpa maksud untuk mencari perhatian atau cari muka.

Berbagi kebahagiaan di imlek tahun ini, boleh, kan? Bukan suatu hal yang berlebihan, kan?

Saat bel berbunyi, saat itulah senyum ceria dan tawa di wajah Sakura kembali ke ekspresinya yang sebenarnya. Mendung, sedikit berawan.

Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan enggan. Pasalnya, posisi ia duduk tidak jauh dari sang Uchiha. Hanya beda 1 bangku saja.

Oke Sakura, kau hanya perlu duduk dan tidak perlu menoleh ke arah kanan belakangmu. Dia ada di sana dan bisa saja mengejekmu dengan tatapannya sekali lagi.

Lalu ia duduk dan mulai mengambil buku matematika dari dalam tas. Ia sudah bertekad tidak akan menoleh lagi. Tidak mau ia dikira cari muka lagi.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu menoleh. Ia yang telah duduk manis di posisinya malah melanggar janjinya sendiri untuk tidak menoleh.

Ya mau gimana lagi, Sasuke yang panggil sih … Masa ia tidak menoleh pada sang pujaan hati?

"Ya?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah diupayakan datar. Seperti Sasuke yang biasa bicara pada semua orang dengan raut datar.

Nyatanya raut wajah Sasuke kali ini tidak datar, ada sesuatu yang nampak berbeda di sana. Sedikit …

"_Kiong hi."_

… Malu?

STOP. INI BUKAN SASUKE LAGI.

SASUKE TIDAK PERNAH MALU!

Ini mungkin hanya efek cahaya, ya, efek cahaya …

… Cahaya apa?

Krik.

Sakura terkejut, raut wajah datar yang ia upayakan setengah mati luntur entah kemana. "A-ah, iya, _Kiong hi kiong hi_ …" katanya dengan wajah sumringah.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, nyaris tidak terlihat karena saking tipisnya.

"_Angpao na lai?" _tanyanya santai. Ah, inilah Sasuke yang biasanya.

Sakura tersenyum makin ceria. Kini suasana telah mencair seperti sedia kala. Syukurlah.

"Hahahaha … Aku 'kan belum menikah … Mana bisa kasih angpao. Kau itu ada-ada sa—"

"Berdiri! Memberi salam!"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti kala ia dikejutkan oleh suara ketua kelas yang menyuruh seluruh murid berdiri. Gurunya sudah datang rupanya.

"Selamat pagi, Bu!"

Sakura hendak berbalik memandangn Sasuke untuk meneruskan kata-katanya, tapi sayangnya sudah didahuli oleh sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Kalau begitu menikah denganku saja."

Hah?

HAH?

"HEEEEEEEH?!" Ehm, ini suara Sakura yang terlalu terkejut. Pipinya memerah bagaikan tomat di halaman rumah Sasuke dan seperti … Angpao yang diterimanya kemarin.

Merah dan menyenangkan.

Tak hanya Sakura yang berwajah kaget sekaligus merah. Beberapa orang yang sempat mendengarnya juga nampak tak kalah terkejutnya dan menampilkan semburat merah tipis di pipi mereka.

"Sa-su-ke …."

Terus, bagaimana ini? Apa pelajaran bisa dimulai?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End(?)**

_Angpao na lai?: _ mana angpaonya?

Halo, bertemu lagi dengan Karikazuka yang gaje ini… XD #disepak drabble nih, drabble..XD buka OS lagi..X"D Maaf kalau terlalu datar ya…

Fic ini terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata. Temenku yang bilang gitu kemarin sama aku… -/- jadi aku buat fic aja biar bisa mengenang semuanya.. Itung-itung buat kenangan kalau nanti aku udah tua… XD #apaan

Selamat imlek semuanya.. Semoga tahun ini jadi tahun yang baik dan pernuh berkat buat semuanya.. :D

Senang sekali bisa nulis lagi… Agak susah sekarang ambil waktu.. U_U Mata sudah membaik, berkat doa kalian. Terima kasih banyak semuanya :"D

FYI, yang bisa ngasih angpao itu buat yang udah nikah aja.. yang belum nikah yang dapet angpao..XD

Akhir kata, review ya? Beritahu pesan dan kesannya ya.. :D

Aku tunggu!

Karikazuka


End file.
